


Emperor Awesome's Affection

by heavymetalqueen26



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Awesome is so full of himself and I love it, Delusions, Drabble, F/M, Gen, I may continue this into a collection if I have the muse, OTP Feels, Seahorse is my otp and no one else loves it ;v;, Unrequited Love, i'M SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalqueen26/pseuds/heavymetalqueen26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Awesome doesn't handle rejection well, but this one time it's not so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Moebian Queen's Don't Call me Bae on fanfiction.net

 

There was one form of rejection he absolutely could not stand, and that was the passive un-confident rejection. He hated it when anyone pretended to be interested in him. He wasn't blind. He could see their eyes glaze over, and not in the normal way for some species. He could see them look for a way out. He didn't like how they planned out their words so carefully.

He preferred straight up rejection.

He preferred to have his expectations shattered so he could pick up the pieces quickly. It was easy to bounce back from a rejection before he grew attached. It was easy to come up with better pickup lines when he knew it didn't work from the beginning. It was easy to pretend as if he wasn't suffering from a broken heart and eating ice cream if he didn't fool himself into thinking he was just seeing things. It was easy to pretend he didn't cry a little in the shower because he was convinced he was reading the signs wrong, It was easy to pretend that he wasn't the one who tried too hard. It was easy to take rejection right away because it was easy to fool himself into thinking that the other party was at fault for not liking him.

But **her** , she was different. It wasn't often someone rejected him like **she did**. Not many had rejected him with a **challenge**. Nor did many do it with such **festoon** and **beauty**. No one had been able to do it with **class** or as much **sass**. She was **perfection**.

He didn't think so at first. Her first rejection left him sad. He couldn't believe someone thought that **he** couldn't _handle_ them. He was **Emperor** Awesome, he was **the** **party animal**. **Awesome** was his name. He was the **greatest** in the galaxy. He was **charismatic**. He was **charming** and **funny**. He was **clever** and had all the **best stuff**. He was **HOT**.

It wasn't until the second time that they met did he realize she was perfection. She played hard to get. She wanted him to chase her. The thought that he was wanted brought a smile to his red stained lips. He was wanted by a woman who was confident, strong, and amazing as he was.

The next time he saw her at a fancy party with her **lame** orange friend he put extra effort into his strut. His hips swayed extra just for her and he flexed his glutes, causing the two round masses to bounce just for her. He watched as she ate from her own plate, her long body leaned against the wall casually as he approached. His gaze drifted from her eyes to the pearl necklace, he could give her something way better.

He pressed a well-groomed hand on the wall next to her, his body leaned into a casual pose where he could easily flex and look relaxed. His ego inflated at how almost everyone had their gaze on him and his girl. He puffed out his chest even more and ignored the slight pain in his lower back. His girl was worth it. He flexed his free arm and greeted, "Hey, bae."

"Don't call me that," the blue zbornak said with exasperation and an eye roll. She shoved another little dumpling in her mouth. Her gaze whet from exasperated to annoyed at the near-empty plate. All she wanted to do was eat free food and keep idiots in line so the guests and Wander could have a good time.

Awesome perked up, an opportunity to meet his girl's standards. He wasted no time in waving over a waiter. "Get the finest for my babe," he ordered the tall toothpick looking purple alien. He glanced back at her when she growled. "Not that one either?" he asked as the waiter ran off to fulfill his wishes. He shifted to do another exaggerated flex and pose, and said, "Well we got all night to come up with the perfect name for the lady as awesome as me." He couldn't help but grin wider at her loud and long groan.


	2. Chapter 2

Awesome was a lot of things he couldn’t admit to anyone, not even himself. He wasn’t as cool as he liked to believe he was, and Peepers was right one day he’d wake up with nothing. That might be why he switched between hating and liking Wander. 

 

Wander had  **everything** . He had friends who would like him no matter what. People knew his name and face all over the galaxy. He had friends who would stick by him no matter what. He had B too. He had someone who was loyal to a fault, who would defend him to the death, and who cared for him above all else. Awesome wanted what he had.

 

He knew people would stop shouting his name after just one lame action. That had been proven when Hater kicked his butt over the nerd eyeball commander. Some of his groupies left and even some of his fist fighters talked about bailing. If Awesome had had B with him, she would have smacked some sense into them for him and would have consoled him. He spent hours wondering if the lack of attention from the universe would have mattered to him if he had someone like her by his side. He probably wouldn’t care as much as he did now. He probably wouldn’t spend nights awake going over every move he made because he didn’t want someone to hate him.

 

He didn’t have his B, but he’d try getting her. 

 

He couldn’t _ honestly _ explain why he was at some  **lame** diner. He knew the answer, but he couldn’t tell anyone that it was a slightly desperate attempt to get B’s attention. He tried to lean against the polished counter and strike a pose, “So, B-”

 

“Sylvia,” Sylvia cut Awesome off before he could continue on with another annoying pick up line. She looked over to Wander, the little orange guy was busy looking over pies with no small amount of enthusiasm. She rubbed a hand down her face and asked, “What do you want, Awesome?”

 

“Can’t a guy talk to the prettiest girl in the universe?” Awesome counter asked.

 

“How many sisters have you used that line on?” Sylvia asked and took a long sip of her coffee as she stared the shark man down. She didn’t bat an eyelash as he shifted and looked side to side. She rolled her eye, that what she thought. She continued to eat her doughnuts and ignored how Awesome deflated and sadly rubbed a finger in circles on the counter. Well, she tried to ignore him. Wander was rubbing off on her, again. Trying to come of nonchalant, she said, “Come on, Awesome, cheer up, I’m sure someone will love you saying that to them.”

 

Awesome shot up with a large grin, “You think so?” He leaned in closer to Sylvia, their shoulders touching. Chin rested in the palm of his hand, he made a kissy face at her and then said, “Maybe I should just try harder to get you to love what I’m saying.”

 

“Don’t lose sleep over it,” Sylvia rolled her eyes, but didn’t push away from the excited shark man.

 

“You’d be worth it,” Awesome answered back. He nearly bounced out of his seat at the blush that spread across her face. Heart picking up and the feeling of flying flared through his veins, he’d pleased her.

 


End file.
